Walmart at 2am
by Yaushibee
Summary: Gajeel makes a late night trip to the local Walmart. Mordern AU (slight gruvia and nalu)


Quick something based on a prompt on tumblr. Doesn't make much sense but it was fun to write.

Mild hinting at Gruvia and NaLu.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to go with you." Gajeel grumbled as he slammed the door to Juvia's Volkswagen shut. The woman stepped out of the car as well, locking the vehicle before throwing her keys into her bag.

"Because Gajeel forgot to buy Lily's litter." Juvia reminded him as she walked past. He muttered something incoherent under his breath and followed her lead through the parking lot. It was fairly empty, occupied by only a few employees cars and Juvia's own. It wasn't surprising, given the time. He was more surprised that the Walmart was even open at two in the morning.

Not that he was complaining, he disliked this store on a good day but at least it had convenient hours.

When they stepped inside the store, it was just as sparse as it was outside. Only one checkout sign was lit, Gajeel noticed with a frown. "Juvia is going to the feminine aisle." The woman said, bringing him to attention. "Will Gajeel be fine getting the litter by himself?"

"I'll just follow you, they're in the same direction." He replied and she nodded, heading towards the back of the store. As they approached the aisle they could hear speaking. Gajeel rolled his eyes when he realized who it was. Of course_ they_ had to be at this exact store at the same time they were.

"What's taking so long? Just pick one, it can't be that hard to decide."

"Stop complaining or I won't buy you that snack. I'm just trying to find the right brand."

"Maybe I could help. What do they look like?"

"No, I can find it myself just—"

Juvia and Gajeel stepped around the corner, distracting Lucy from whatever she was about to say. "Oh." Lucy said, standing up from her hunched position. She was in her pajama pants and one of Natsu's jackets—Gajeel could tell by how over-sized it was and the scorch marks—while the Flaming-Idiot leaned against the shelf beside her. They both had a look of surprise on their faces.

"Love Rival, Natsu." Juvia gave her standard greeting. She walked up beside them, quickly scanning the rows of products until she spotted what she needed and grabbed a box.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked and Lucy elbowed him—since, clearly, it was obvious.

"I'm going to get the litter." Gajeel told Juvia and stepped out of the aisle before he had to deal with Natsu's idiocy any longer. Juvia just nodded before turning back to Natsu and Lucy.

Gajeel could hear them talking as he walked down a few rows to the pet supply aisle. Without really looking, he grabbed the cheapest bag of cat litter he could find and headed back.

"Got it, let's go." He said, pausing at the end of the aisle where the others were before continue towards the front of the store. Juvia followed shortly after him, trailed by Lucy and Natsu. Apparently Bunny Girl found the "right brand."

They made their way to the single open checkout and Gajeel would have been the first in line if none other than Gray Fullbuster hadn't stepped up before him. Gajeel groaned internally. Juvia hadn't noticed his presence yet—shockingly—but when she did…

"Gray!"

The man in question startled, slowly turning around to face them. "Hey," Gray greeted. He was shirtless and had a folded t-shirt under his arm, no doubt to replace the one he'd stripped out of at some point during the night.

Juvia hustled up to his side. "F-fancy meeting Gray here." She mumbled.

Gray just nodded to her absentmindedly, turning to the cashier and handing him the shirt. At least he had the decency not to take forever to checkout, Gajeel thought.

"Uhh."

_Spoke too soon._

"There is no tag on this shirt. Let me go get one that has one…"

Gajeel groaned as the cashier took the garment and headed for the clothing department. This just couldn't be easy. He turned his attention to the bickering pair behind him.

"Natsu, I said _a _snack, not _ten _snacks."

"C'mon, Lucy they're only ninty-nine cents a piece."

"Put them back."

Natsu looked resistant but tossed six out of the seven bags of Flaming Hot Cheetos he was holding back to their bin. "Happy now?" He asked and she nodded satisfied. Gajeel didn't even want to know why they were doing together this late, now that he thought about it. At least Juvia and him had the excuse of being roommates, whereas those two did not.

He shrugged the thought off as the cashier returned. "They didn't have the right color, is blue okay?" She asked Gray. She glanced nervously to Juvia behind him, who was staring daggers at her.

"Yeah, that's fine." Gray shrugged and reached for his wallet.

Of course he didn't have it.

"Uhm," he mumbled and searched through his pockets. "It must be in the car…"

"Juvia will pay for it!" Juvia quickly offered and Gajeel rolled his eyes. Hopefully Fullbuster would just accept it so he could get his damn cat litter and get out of here.

"I'll pay you back tomorrow." Gray reluctantly agreed. Juvia held back a squeal and reached into her purse. She also gave the cashier her purchases as well.

With the items paid for, Gajeel stepped up to the register and threw his bag of litter down on the belt. It felt oddly lighter than it did before but he ignored that and pulled out his own wallet.

"Uh, sir?"

Gajeel dragged his eyes up to the cashier while Natsu, and Lucy as well, started laughing behind him. The woman pointed to the bag of cat litter and he looked reluctantly to it. The bag looked deflated and more than half empty, no doubt from the giant hole in its side. It must have been already torn and spilled out litter the entire walk to the register.

Gajeel took in a long, seething breath. "I-I'll go get you one without a rip."

Before he could stop her, the cashier was off and running towards the pet aisle and it was all Gajeel could take to just not leave the store right then and there with or with the cat litter.

"Oh, greetings everyone." Gajeel turned with the group to face the new arrival. Erza smiled at them, adjusting her glasses on the brim of her nose. "I didn't expect to find you all here at this hour." She said, stepping in line behind Natsu and Lucy.

The others greeted her in return. "I came here to get toothpaste." The redhead explained when asked why she was here. She shook the rectangular box in her hand to show it off. The toothpaste was gel kind, probably mint flavored.

The cashier returned then, bag of litter in hand. She placed it on the belt. Gajeel noticed instantly that it was a different and more expensive kind than he had picked before. "I hope this is okay, there was no more of the store brand on the shelf. If you'd like I can look in the back—"

"No." Gajeel cut her off, reeling his frustration in. "Just—"

"Hooo, looks like a party is going on in the Walmart tonight!"

Gajeel sucked in a deep breath. "Alberona." He glared at her.

She had a six-pack under her arm and a bottle of cheap something-or-other in her other hand. She grinned widely at the group. "This is quite the gathering." Cana said as she sidled up beside Erza, who greeted her. She didn't seem to be drunk quite yet.

As the others indulged the brunette in conversation, Gajeel turned back to the woman behind the counter. "Ring me up already." He told her gruffly.

She nodded quickly, scanning the bag and putting it into a plastic bag. "Your total is $6.27." Gajeel handed her a ten and glanced over to Juvia who was helping Gray pull the size stickers off his newly purchased t-shirt. She kept her hands lingering on his chest just a little longer that necessary though Fullbuster didn't seem to mind all that much.

The cashier gave Gajeel his change and his bag. "Thank you for shopping at Walmart." She smiled at him. Gajeel practically ran for the exit, Juvia reluctantly pulling away from Gray to follow.

Gajeel breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down in the passenger side of Juvia's Volkswagen again. Now he just had to get home and go to bed—

"Did Gajeel remember to get Lily's cat food?"

He really hated Walmart and their stupid store hours.


End file.
